I'll always come back to you
by Adriana-G
Summary: Brooke broke up with Lucas so he can be with Peyton. But then she finds out something. She also leaves Tree Hill that meakes Lucas sad. 13 years later she comes to Tree Hill but not alone...In the story i messed up its 13 years ago not 10.
1. Chapter 1

I'll always come back to you

Brooke's POV:

Standing outside of the house that I always felt welcomed to, wondering why I don't feel welcomed right now. I take a deep breath still wondering to go inside or leave. I take one more step up the small steps. I kept thinking to myself is he going to be mad at me or not. Maybe he is going to forgive me and let it go. I finally decide to knock on the door, I knock 2 times.

10 years ago:

"Lucas I think we should break up" I Said

"Brooke Why?" Lucas asked

"Lucas you know that I love you but I also know that you have feelings for Peyton even though you don't want to admit it. I saw you today at the hospital hugging her and I knew that you still love her. So I don't want to keep hurting myself and I also stopped missing you after all this time." I couldn't help it but a tear slipped out of my eye. Lucas tried to wipe it away but I moved my head because if I felt him touch me then I would've ended up changing my mind. Lucas looked hurt when I moved my head.

"Brooke I don't love Peyton, I love you and when you saw me hug her it didn't mean anything I promise"

"No Lucas I saw the hug and I know it meant something all this time I've been holding on for both of us I don't feel you holding on to me and that Lucas that hurts. So I don't want to be with you anymore bye Luke" Before he could say anything I walked away tears escaping my eyes. 

Lucas POV:

I wanted to chase after her but I couldn't I was stuck there where I was. I love Brooke but maybe I do have some feelings for Peyton but just small feelings. But seeing Brooke walk away from me hurt so much that a tear escaped my eye. No I don't love Peyton I love Brooke that's the only person I love and I'm going to get her back in my life I know it. I lay down in my bed tired, but I couldn't get Brooke out of my mind the whole night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank **you** everyone that read my story... Can I please get more reviews. Anyways here the story.**

Brooke by the time she got to Hayley's house she was crying hard. She knocked many times on the door when she heard a "I'm coming, calm down" Hayley was smiling when she opened the door but that smiled turned into a frown seeing her friend crying.

"Brooke oh my god what happened" she said letting Brooke into the house.

"I just broke up with Lucas"

"Why did you break up with Lucas?"

"Because he loves Peyton and he knows it and I don't want to get hurt anymore. I hate being in this love triangle"

Hayley hugged me while she asked "How do you know he loves Peyton Brooke."

Brooke crying into Hayley shoulder said "I know he loves her because you can see it in his eyes while he's with Peyton and he always smiles around her, but when he's with me he doesn't smile as much that's how I know."

"Aww Brooke"

"And the worst part is that I told him I stopped missing him but I lied I know that I always miss him."

"Brooke you shouldn't have broken up with him then but I do understand how you feel."

"I just don't want to get hurt but I think I just have to get away from Lucas, away from Tree Hill and all this drama for a while."

"But where would you go Brooke?''

"I don't know Hayley maybe New York "

"Yeah you could go to New York and also you said you wanted to be a fashion designer maybe there you can start your career there"

"Yea but I got to go Rachel is waiting for me." I said and Hayley just rolled her eyes Hayley doesn't like Rachel because she tried to sleep with her husband Nathan.

"Bye Brooke." Hayley said as I walked out.

I walk outside and feel the cold wind blowing so I zip up my sweater and go in my car. I tried to not think of Lucas but he was all I could think of. I decided to put the radio on at least to distract me from thinking of Lucas. I was dancing to the music playing on the radio but then I got to the house I turned the music down. I walked in the house to see Rachel watching TV.

I sit next to her and ask her "Watchu Watching."

She just looks at me and says "I don't know I've been skipping through channels and landed on this one so I decided to watch it for a while."

I smile and tell her I'm going to bed. She say bye. And I keep walking when I get to my room I just jump in the bed. When I'm half way asleep my phone starts ringing I look at the caller Id and it says LUCAS. I sigh and answer it.

"What do you want Lucas."

"I want you Brooke that's it I want."

"Well I don't want you Lucas and I'm about to hang up."

"Please Brooke don't hang up on me pretty girl I love you"

"Bye Lucas" I say the tears threatening to fall out of my eyes.

"Brooke don't do this."

"Don't do what Lucas?" I say feeling my anger start to rise up.

"Don't just shut me out I love you and I know you still love me."

"Your wrong Lucas I don't love you anymore." I say and I hear Lucas trying to cry silently but I doesn't work because I can hear him. And this broke my heart. Should I get back together with him or not? _ Just can't get hurt and I know I will._

"_Brook-"I cut him off before he can say anything else._

"_Lucas I'm tired I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"_Brooke I'll let you hang up if you tell me you really are going to talk to me tomorrow"._

_I stay silent for a while but then I make up my choice. "Fine I promise I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"_Alright bye pretty girl."_

"_Bye." I fell asleep after the call really tired I've been tired for the past week and been having these mood swings lately. But I just ignore this and go to sleep. Waiting for the next day to come._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so thanks again for the people that reviewed. And also the people that tell me things to make my story better I really consider it. **

Lucas POV:

I wake up early in the morning I look at the clock and it says 5:00 AM. I sign really tired and not trying to go to school, but then I can see Brooke at school and talk. I quickly get off my bed getting ready. I got dressed and went into the living room, getting just a banana to eat my mom calls out "Lucas aren't you getting breakfast to eat" I yell back "No mom is going to be late". I get in my car and finally arrive at school. I look around only searching for Brooke with my eyes then when I turn around I see Peyton.

"Whoa Peyton you scared me." I said holding my chest. Peyton laughs softly.

"Sorry Luke I didn't mean to." She said.

"So what's up Peyton?"

"Umm nothing… so Luke I heard you and Brooke broke up." I looked at her

"Yeah Brooke broke up with me but am trying to get back together with her." As soon as I said that Peyton face fell.

"OH you want to get back together with her?" I just nodded my head and saw her face fall even more I hate seeing her sad but still I love Brooke not Peyton.

"Well I don't want to get in the way of you trying to get back with Brooke so am going to leave." I felt sorry for her, so reached for her hand and grab it and say "Peyton you're not getting in the way."

"Look Lucas I just can't hide this anymore. I love you." When she said this I didn't know what to do or say so I just decided to be honest with her.

"Peyton you know I love Brooke but you and me are close friends." She looked down when I said this.

"Ok Luke." I felt bad so I stepped closer to her and gave her a hug.

Brooke's POV:

Me and Rachel finally get to school, I get out of the car and when I look up I see a sight that hurts me inside. I see Lucas and Peyton hugging each other. This sight hurt me so bad I felt like my heart just broke. I turn around to stop seeing them hugging and I see Rachel looking over there to just shaking her head she sees me staring at her and comes to hug me. I hug her back and hear as she whispers in my ear.

"Brooke you know he doesn't love her, he loves you and if he thinks Peyton is the girl for him then he just blind and stupid." I smile and whisper back.

"Thanks Rachel"

"No problem bitch. Now let's go" She says and grabs my hand and we start walking.

But I stop short when I hear someone calling my name very loud I turned around already knowing whose voice that was.

Lucas's POV:

I see Brooke and Rachel hugging each other and whispering in their ears. Peyton left after the hug I felt bad but really didn't care much. All I cared about right now was getting back with Brooke. I see Brooke and Rachel and Brooke holding hands and starting to walk away so I quickly start running shouting out Brooke's name. I finally catch up to her and she turns around. I say "Hi Brooke". Not the smartest thing to say but I was nervous.

"Hi Lucas." She says.

"Umm can we talk in private?" I say looking at Rachel and hoping that Brooke was going to say yes.

"Ok let's go."

"Go where? Do you want to skip school?"

"Umm ok let's go to the River court" I was so glad she said we can go to the river court this was my chance to get back together with her.

"Ok come on my car is over there."

Brooke's POV:

I really don't know why I said to go to the river court if I didn't want to be with him. But who was I joking I still love him. I felt nervous to go in the car. When I got in the car it was silence for awhile until Lucas finally started a conversation.

"So Brooke how are you" he asked and I could tell he felt embaressed.

"Good Lucas."

"That's good."

"Yeah so Lucas what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about us."

"Lucas there is no us." I can see how my words hurt him.

"No Brooke that's where your wrong there is a us and we both know that. Brooke i love you and I know that you love me to." I wanted to tel him that he was right but im just scared that im going to get hurt in the end again like last time.

"Lucas can we please not talk about this."

"You see Brooke you still have feeling for me."

"Luke just becayse i said that I don't want to talk about this doesn't mean I have feelings for you." We finally arrive and we both get out the car.

"Brooke why do you keep hiding these feelings."

"Because Im scared im going to get hurt ok!" I Scream at him. And when I do I see thae shock in his face.

"Brook-"

**Find out what Lucas says in the next chapter. **


End file.
